Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus operable to control an image capturing unit for which an image capturing direction is movable, and to a method of controlling.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, network cameras for video monitoring where a camera is controlled by remote operation via a network or a dedicated line are known. Network cameras have multiple functions, and there are those equipped with an electrically zoomable lens, and those having mechanisms for panning (horizontal orientation rotation) and tilting (vertical orientation rotation) which can move an image capturing direction.
Also, network cameras having functions for visible range restrictions so that when a capturable angle of view range is set, outside of the angle of view range that is set is not captured due to pan/tilt control, and functions for movable range restrictions which set a pan/tilt controllable range exist.
Network cameras having both functions for visible range restrictions and movable range restrictions must control pan/tilt operations so that contradictions do not arise between the restrictions.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-343498, a technique is disclosed in which in cases where the operation of a camera is controlled, when operation is restricted by usage-prohibited range setting set within an operation range of the camera, operation for avoiding the usage-prohibited range is performed, and the operation of the camera is executed based on instructions of an instruction unit.
However, in the conventional technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-343498, visible range restrictions so that outside of the angle of view range that is set is not captured, and movable range restrictions that set the pan/tilt controllable range cannot co-exist.